Champion of the Forge, Love of the Hearth
by phoniexmist
Summary: Percys mom dies when he was a baby and he is taken to the smith god. lets see how this plays out


**-Hey again guys I decided to take down my other two stories I just wasn't feeling inspiration for them anymore so I decided to write one of my own. I'm going to try and see if I can pull off a PercyxHestia pairing but ultimately it's up to you guys to decide how it sounds. I do have to say that updates might be a bit around the place an probably won't be all that constant so I apologize ahead of time I'll probably write whenever I get the inspiration for the next chapter. Thanks for listening to this probably incredibly boring authors note. I also want to say that this beginning was based off of the one from _Son of the Sea god by Sassenach082 _so if you ever have time go check that story out. Now on to the story.**

**-I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus and I the idea of the beginning to Sassenach082**

**-Poseidon's POV-**

Poseidon ran his hand through his black hair; it had been a long day for the sea god. His wife had just divorced him and gone back to her father, he was thankful that his son Triton decided to stay with him. Triton had always had his back and he was eternally thankful for that. Even more thankful that he always watched after his brothers when the crossed the seas, protecting them from Amphitrite's wrath. He was broken from his musings by the familiar feeling of his other son entering his domain.

Poseidon cracked a smile at that thought. Even though he was oath bound not to have another child he couldn't help himself Sally. She was so beautiful and selfless she had stolen his heart. It was also a big surprise to learn she was clear sighted and she was quite intelligent. Poseidon didn't know why but that made her that much more appealing. That summer had been the best of his life. They had spent every day together just walking and talking, it had been so peaceful. It wasn't tell the end of that summer she had learned she was pregnant. He had been extremely happy to know another child of the sea was going to born but the news also brought with it sadness. He knew he wasn't the first to break the oath, Zeus had done it twice already once as a Greek but also as his roman form. He hadn't brought this news to the council for the simple fact that he knew it would bring the wrath of Olympus upon the young children who didn't deserve it. They didn't choose this life it was given to them. Poseidon knew though if his brothers found out about Percy, nothing would stop them from trying to kill him.

He shook his head of these thoughts and turned his attention to the baby currently occupying his domain. He smiled as little Perseus splashed around laughing. At the edge of his vision he noticed a sudden build up clouds above the beach. Suddenly the water sparked with static and Poseidon's eyes went wide. He surged forward with the sea trying to protect the two. He just barely managed to cover them when a giant bolt of lightning that Poseidon knew could only be the master bolt stuck from the sky hitting the dome of water blasting it apart.

When the steam disappeared Poseidon's heart broke. Two bodies lay on the now smoking sand. Suddenly one cried out and Poseidon rushed forward. Little Percy was hurt but the water around him protected him from the blast and was currently healing the infant. Poseidon then moved over to the still form of Sally with hope in his eyes. That hope was quickly dashed away as he looked at her charred body. He fell to his knees in front of her and screamed in anguish and rage. The sea quickly matched its lord's mood and waves grew and smashed against each other. The bashed the shore and the winds howled around the grieving sea god. The earth rumbled around him as the worst earthquake ever recorded hit New York. It could be felt around the world and under it.

**-Hades POV-**

The lord of the dead was currently sitting atop his throne bored out of his mind. Business was as usual in the Underworld, souls rolled in going to Asphodel or the few who headed to eternal torture or eternal happiness and peace. He missed his wife terribly. He knew he didn't show it but he loved her very dearly. She was currently at her happiest up with her mother. He had spent centuries trying to find a way to make her happy. He even put up with his sisters visits to the underworld that usually consisted of her insulting him and telling him he didn't eat enough cereal.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a sudden earthquake that was shaking the underworld tossing his subjects around like rag dolls. He used the shadows to glue himself to his throne. He knew of only one person who could cause an earthquake of this magnitude. He had seen his brother angry, even furious before and the earthquakes before had been devastating but this was something on a totally different scale. This one was even more powerful than the one Poseidon used to knock their fathers scythe away so Zeus could cut him up with. Speaking of Kronos, Hades could feel even him stare in awe of this earth shattering event. Hades quickly located his brother and flashed to him determined to find out what pissed him off.

As he arrived on the beach he saw his younger brother sobbing over what appeared to be the body of a woman. As Hades moved forward he could see a baby in his brother's arms. As angry as he was at Poseidon for breaking the oath he knew now was not the time. He slowly made his way to the grieving god and laid a hand on his shoulder. Poseidon tensed and looked up at him. His eyes shocked Hades to the core. The usual happy sea-green eyes were now swirling dark whirlpools of anguish and rage. Hades watched as his brother turned back to the body of the women and gently put the baby in the women's arms. He finally got a look at the boy's mother and saw half of her charred.

His brother quickly stood and glared at hades in such a way it scared the lord of the dead. He had never seen his brother look like that at anyone and wondered what he did to deserve such a glare.

"Promise me she reaches Elysium Hades, promise me," Poseidon shouted.

"Alright, Alright I'll make sure she reaches Elysium, calm yourself brother what has you in such a rage," Hades asked.

"He killed Hades, He killed her right in front of me and I couldn't do anything to stop him," Poseidon said as he slid back to his knees with tears rolling back down his face. This truly shocked Hades. He hadn't in his millennium of life seen his brother so distraught; it reminded him of him after the death of Maria only he had Persephone to help him through his pain. Everyone had heard of Poseidon's recent divorce and Hades knew he had no one to help him through his pain. He knew where to take his brother but first he needed to know who caused him to end up like this. "Who killed her brother," The lord of the dead asked gently. "Zeus killed her Hades right in front of me I could do nothing to stop him, nothing," Poseidon answered hollowly. Rage started to consume the eldest son of Kronos. That was two of his brothers lovers he had killed. Two brothers he had caused pain worse than that of their fathers. He wanted to flash strait to Olympus and show him the power of the Lord of the dead but he knew now was not the time. "I must go for a minute Poseidon and I'd like to take Perseus with me," At those words his brother threw himself over Percy and glared at his older brother, "don't worry I'm going to bring him to a place where he can grow up with one who knows the pain of not having a mother, then I will perform the ancient rites on his mother making sure she ends up in Elysium." Poseidon warily moved away from the child and hades swept forward and gently lifted the child up. He noticed his brother had gone back to grieving for the boy's mother. The earthquake had disappeared but the seas still raged. Hades sighed and flashed himself to a workshop deep underground. There were workshops everywhere and tools hanging from the walls several vehicles and chariots were lined up against the wall in various conditions from brand new to totally torn apart. A grunt was heard from underneath a corolla. Soon a disfigured man in mechanics coveralls rolled out from underneath the car to see who had come to visit him. Hephaestus quickly recognized the lord of the dead and his eyes widened. "What do you need Hades," Asked the Smith god. Hades rolled the part of his robe he had covered the baby in to show Hephaestus. "I need you to raise this little one, His mother was just killed by your father and He needs to be kept a secret," Hades said, " I figured that since you know the pain of growing up without parents you would help this little one." The smith god stared at the god but as Hades continued his eyes grew soft and he nodded. Hades gently gave the baby to Hephaestus and flashed away to his last stop. He arrived on Olympus in front of a spectacular temple. It was made of white marble and gray stone. Its architecture but any architect to shame and a large owl statue was situated above the doors. Hades quickly walked up the steps and knocked on the door. In a couple of minutes they opened to reveal a beautiful woman with midnight black hair and eyes the color of the sky on a stormy afternoon. Athena's eyes widened when she say who was at her doorstep. "Hello uncle what can I do for you, "She asked. "I need a favor, one you're probably not going to like but you're the only one that can do it," He replied. "Does it have to do with old barnacle beard I felt that earthquake even up here," She said. Hades nodded and beckoned her with his hand and when she grabbed his arm he flashed the two down to the grieving storm bringer.-Alright guys you'll have to tell me how it was. I think I might of rambled a bit but and critism is welcomed. Now I'll see all of you guys next update. See ya! 


End file.
